


Monster Hunter: War of the Monsters

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Gamera (Movies), Godzilla - All Media Types, Monster Hunter (Video Games), Pacific Rim (Movies), Ultraman (series), Zone Fighter
Genre: Crossover, Kaiju, Too many characters, violent as hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: The world as the Guild knows it is shaken to the core by a wave of new monsters, all of whom are hostile and are stirring up the other monsters to fighting with one another.





	1. The Beginning of the War

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to start things off by saying that I won't have some dedicated upload schedule to this other than hopefully like once a month. This is just a passionate side project I plan on doing because I think this is going to be really damn cool.

They were the only thing standing between Zorah Magdaros and certain death. The entire commission was on edge as they prepared for the final stand against the titanic Elder Dragon. The commander was barking orders left and right, and his four most valued hunters were discussing a strategy that he hoped could ward the beast off.

“Is the dragonator ready yet?” Turning to the huntsman, he pursed his lips into a thin line at the shake of his head.

“The Argosy will be here momentarily.” The veteran explained, turning aside to stare out at the sea. “Can we really stop Zorah Magdaros?”

“We have to try.” The commander said grimly, watching as the water began hissing and bubbling. “Because we know what will happen if we don’t. HUNTERS!” He bellowed, and everyone stopped what they were doing to stare up at the commander. Zorah Magdaros slowly surfaced behind them.

“This is our last shot to repel Zorah Magdaros and save the entire continent! I have the utmost faith that you’ll be able to drive it back into the ocean!” With a loud cry and sharp whistles, the four hunters latched onto their rides and soared out towards Zorah Magdaros’ back, landing on the volcanic elder’s shell easily.

“Good! Now hunters, you know the drill! Take out those magma cores!” He pulled out his binoculars, but even with the help the hunting team looked so tiny on the elder dragon’s back, running around and pointing to one another.

Then Zorah Magdaros stopped and began to turn around.

Lowering his binoculars, the commander could only stare in horror as the volcanic elder dragon did a complete turn around and began marching back out towards the sea.

“What the hell is going on? Why is he going back!?” No one seemed to have an answer, everyone was too busy gawking. The handler gasped in shock, her magnifying lenses zooming in.

“Commander! Look!”

Bringing his binoculars up again, dread turned into raw fear as the sight of a giant black tail broke through the water and slammed back down. Zorah stood motionless as white plates surfaced, cascading down a body covered in charcoal black scales. The unknown creature’s amber eyes burned with a furious hatred and it stood at full height, half the size of Zorah Magdaros.

The creature roared, causing the rocky interior of the cave to shudder as it’s dorsal plates flashed blue, with a sickening crack of energy a blue beam of energy exploded out of the creature’s mouth and slammed into Zorah Magdaros’s chest. The giant elder took a few steps back, moving a hand to his chest before leaning slightly and actually roaring back at the creature.

The biggest turf war in the New World’s history was about to begin.

Zorah Magdaros started moving forward, far faster than it had likely ever moved in it’s life but the commander was under the assumption pure rage was driving it beyond normal speeds. He watched in awe as the huge elder dragon slammed into the creature, almost engulfing it in size as the waves churned violently.

He frowned, and leaned in closer before his jaw nearly hit the floor. Zorah Magdaros hadn’t slammed the creature, he had attempted to slam the creature. He could see the other wyvern was struggling, but he was actually pushing Zorah Magdaros back. Another furious roar echoed out across the cavern from the sea, and with a mighty shove, the elder dragon was actually shoved backwards. Stumbling backwards as he slowly fell to the sea.

“The hunters!” The handler cried out in alarm, bringing the commander back to the stark and unfortunate reality he had forgotten. The hunters were still on Zorah Magdaro’s back.

“I want those hunters off of Zorah Magdaros NOW!” The commander roared, feeling sick to his stomach as Zorah Magdaros crashed down onto the ocean shell first, steam hissing into the open air. Swinging his binoculars back up, he watched in amazement as the four hunters gathered themselves on Zorah’s softer stomach, sprinting furiously towards his head.

“They’re not going to give up.” The huntsman commented, and the commander hummed.

“No, they’re not. And that might be the death of them.”

Bellowing angrily, Zorah easily rolled back on it’s front and stayed hunched over. The other wyvern snarled angrily as Zorah moved forward, shuddering slightly as a titanic explosion ripped from it’s volcanic shell, showering the other creature with hot, flaming rocks.

The creature screeched in what the commander could only assume was pain, and it staggered back a little as the water scorched with the heat. With another huge roar, Zorah Magdaros actually moved forward and reared up in front of the other creature again.

The amber eyes narrowed though, and that was all the commander needed to tell that this creature was more intelligent than he gave it credit for. Dorsal spines flashed blue again, and the deadly beam of energy slammed into Zorah’s chest again. Burning flesh could be seen falling off of the elder dragon, and even as he roared in pain he grabbed the smaller wyvern by the arms like he was a rag doll and bent over it, opening his mouth wide.

“Sweet elders…” The huntsman murmured in alarm. A torrent of magma streamed out of the volcano elder’s gaping maw, completely covering the smaller wyvern and shuddering in disgust as the creature started screaming in pain and he could see flashes of blue under the magma before Zorah Magdaros abruptly stopped, rearing back in alarm and screaming into the skies.

“The hunters! They destroyed a magma core!” The commander barely had time to register the new information before the smaller creature exploded with a thundering roar of energy, the wave of blue crashed into the reeling Zorah Magdaros and sent the elder dragon tumbling backwards, crashing back down to the sea again.

Wheezing, the elder dragon began to rise, only for the creature’s thick tail to slap it across the face. Standing back up, Zorah reared back and slapped the creature hard with its claw, blood splattering into the ocean as the creature roared angrily, eyes burning as it moved in and began pushing Zorah Magdaros back towards the cave.

“It seems to be similar to Deviljho, the angrier it gets, the stronger it gets.” The huntsman commented, standing up as everyone began scrambling back.

“Let’s focus on the important things right now! BRACE!!”

Hunkering down, the commander shuddered in fear as the elder dragon was slammed through the actual roof of the cave itself, sending a good third of the structure crashing down on the elder dragon. Lava lapped down from the Everstream’s ruined walls, steam hissing as the water grew thinner.

The ground trembled violently, and the commander had a brief realization that there was lava trickling through the cracks of the rocks.

“I think Zorah Magdaros is officially pissed off.”

Everyone shielded their eyes as a geyser of magma erupted from Zorah Magdaro’s shell. Magma dripped from it’s maw and for the first time they saw his eyes, burning with fury and rage as it wheeled around and slammed down hard. The stream of magma slammed into the smaller creature and engulfed it again in burning hot pain. Screeching in agony, the creature desperately tried to shake the magma off from it’s burnt and blackened skin. Wheeling back around, Zorah easily cleared the gap in a couple powerful strides, and grabbed the squirming wyvern again.

Grunting from the exertion, Zorah gave an almighty roar that forced the stalactites to fall from the ground as he actually began to pick the creature up, and soon was hauling him over his head.

The wyvern began spewing it’s blue beam everywhere, struggling hard to no avail as Zorah Magdaros hauled it high over its head and began walking forward. Everyone stared in silent awe as the volcano elder dragon took another step before the top of Zorah’s head exploded in a shower of magma and blood. Zorah Magdaros groaned and buckled a little.

“The...the hunters destroyed another magmacore!”

“WHAT!?” The commander bellowed incredulously, whipping his binoculars back on and watching in amazement as he saw two of the hunters leaping off of Zorah’s head, just as another explosion could be heard, and the other two crawled out of the pocket from Zorah’s shell.

“Another magmacore destroyed!!”

Zorah caved in completely. The commander watched the hunters fly off of the elder dragon just in time. Unable to hold up the other creature’s weight, they both screamed out as the elder dragon gave way, sending the other monster tumbling down right on top of him. Both monsters collapsed into the ocean, a gigantic wave of water rising up and slamming down on the barrier.

“By the gods!” The commander cried out, taking a step back as Zorah Magdaros shoved the creature off of him, sending it smashing into the barricade. “Get back! Everyone get back right now! Where’s that dragonator?!”

“Almost ready sir!” Chunks of the barricade exploded outwards from the energy that was poured into the unknown creature’s next attack. The blue energy turned red, and the creature thundered powerful before firing its red beam at the rising Zorah Magdaros, slamming right into his stomach.

Zorah Magdaros doubled over in pain, but the creature angled its head up and kept firing its beam. A gigantic chunk of Zorah’s shell exploded outwards from the force, and the elder dragon roared in agony as the creature started moving forwards.

“NOW!!” The commander roared, slamming on the switch to the dragonator. The mighty weapon surged out from the ship’s hull, easily piercing the flesh of the unknown monster, and he could see the spinning blades sticking out the other end of the creature’s leg. The thing roared in pain as he ripped his leg free, blood seeping down into the dirty waters as he turned around to stare angrily down at the ship.

“HUNTERS! ATTACK!! DRIVE THAT CREATURE AWAY WITH ZORAH MAGDAROS!!” With a bellowing cry, he watched with pride as the four hunters launched themselves down at the unknown wyvern, landing on its back and pelting away at the dorsal plates, clinging on for dear life.

The creature grunted in alarm, and writhed about angrily as a barrage of cannon fire slammed into its back, forcing it to stumble forward in alarm before screaming out in blinding pain as a massive chunk of the thing’s biggest dorsal plate was smashed off completely, sending the creature doubling over in agony.

The thunderous explosions of cannons echoed across the ruined caverns and the creature groaned as more explosions littered its body. Jolting up, another sickening crack was heard before the blue beam was fired directly at the barrier, sending a good portion of it collapsing on itself in a massive explosion.

White hot pain seared through its body as another dorsal plate was broken by the hunters. Groaning, it thrashed violently, growing desperate to shake the hunters off of it.

“Nergigante is upon us! Be on your guards!”

With a hungry screech, the small eater of elders rocketed downwards and tore into the flesh of the unknown wyvern. The creature screeched in alarm, swatting away at the small elder dragon as it flew up and around the larger creature.

The creature’s pupils dilated as it angled it’s head up and roared into the ceiling. Taking a step back, the commander watched as the hunters were blown off of the creature by the sheer wind pressure of it’s roar alone, landing on the still downed Zorah Magdaros.

It seemed to echo thunder as the creature’s dorsal plates lit up, blue energy sparking dangerously as it fired up into the ceiling, Nergigante expertly weaving around the beam as the roof started to collapse around them all.

“Sir, the cave is collapsing!” The handler took a fearful step back as hot volcanic rock landed in the water. The barricade was nearly in ruins, and Zorah Magdaros was stirring.

“Not until we get rid of these creatures! Ballista, fire on Nergigante NOW!”

With groaning clicks, the ballista unleashed a volley of arrows at Nergigante, forcing the elder dragon to dive and whirl around in the air to avoid the shots, roaring down at the humans before the unknown creature’s red beam slammed into it, sending it careening into the opposite wall.

Confident the pest was dealt with, the unknown creature snarled as Zorah Magdaros slowly rose to his feet. Turning around, the wyverns roared angrily at one another, charging in and slamming into each other. The two creatures struggled, grunting and snarling at one another before Zorah howled angrily, shifting his body and actually throwing the other creature out of the cave and back into the open seas.

With magma dripping from its mouth and wounds, Zorah Magdaros chased after his opponent, his tail flicking up and slamming into the ceiling, sending the rest of the cave collapsing down and blocking access to the sea. The hunters were on safe ground now, but they could still hear the war going on in from beyond the cave-in.

“We did it…” The handler breathed out in amazement. The commander folded his arms, smiling proudly as the hunters patted each other on the shoulders.

“Yes, we did. Barely. Come, let’s head back to Astera and have a discussion. We have a lot to talk about.”

Little did the New World know, that this would only be the beginning of a new age of discovery for monsters.


	2. Amatsu vs. Otachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sacred Pinnacle, territory of the fierce some Elder Dragon Amatsu. Will the Storm Dragon be able to keep its territory, or will a new monster usurp it?

The winds were growing harsher at Yukomo Village. High above the mountains at the Sacred Pinnacle, the Storm Dragon Amatsumagatsuchi rode the rolling thunder clouds. Lightning danced across the sky as the elder dragon circled ever closer towards its habitat, eyes glowing in the darkness of the storm at the intruder that dared to impede on its territory.  
  
A forked tail snaked in the air, two elongated claws digging into the dirt, seemingly uncaring for the storm around itself as Otachi nestled into the cool dirt that it now called home. The Sacred Pinnacle was the only place for the pregnant monster to have its child in relatively safe environment.  
  
Lightning roared from the stormclouds, striking the ground near Otachi and forcing the monster scrambling back. A loud roar echoed across the heavens, and from the clouds the Elder Dragon descended. Amatsu glared down at the other monster, snarling viciously at it. The message was clear: Leave. Or else.  
  
Otachi hunched down on her forelimbs, roaring a deafening challenge at the elder dragon. If it was a fight it wanted, it was a fight it would get. Roaring angrily, Amatsu dove down and rammed into Otachi, sending the pregnant kaiju crashing into the ground and sending mud and dirt flying. The harsh winds battered the kaiju, but she roared powerfully into the storm before a thin jet of water cut through her shoulder and forced her off the elder dragon, blue phosphorous blood splattering across the ground. Amatsu rose up, snarling angrily at the intruder before unleashing another razor-sharp jet of water.  
  
Leaping to the side, the kaiju, easily avoided the jet of water only to be caught in the face with another one, blood dripping down her front as she howled in agony. Diving down, Amatsu crashed again into Otachi, rearing back up as the kaiju swiped at the Elder Dragon. Amatsu watched Otachi carefully, swirling around the battlefield with the winds. Twirling around, Otachi’s tail lashed out and grabbed the Elder Dragon, the claws digging into its wings and fins as she slammed Amatsu back on the ground, rising it back up and tossing it aside, only to chase after it and raise her forelimbs and crash them back down onto the dazed storm dragon. Snarling angrily, Amatsu tried to rise, only to see Otachi’s lower jaw split open and a torrent of blue acid to rain down on the it.  
  
Amatsu roared in pure agony as it felt its wings and fins start to melt along with its flesh. The storm dragon’s blood and melted flesh dripped down onto the ground, and Otachi howled at the Elder Dragon. Panting a little, the Elder Dragon’s body began to glow a harsh red. The veins surged out, and the mountain rumbled in fear as Amatsu screamed angrily into the sky.  
  
Surging upwards, Amatsu screamed again as the winds whipped Otachi, drawing the kaiju towards the furious elder dragon. Otachi clawed at the ground, unable to escape the wind’s pull until finally the two monsters were almost touching one another. With a hellacious cry, a titanic tornado engulfed Otachi.  
  
The kaiju gasped for air, trying to fight off the winds as she was lifted into the air by the sheer force of the tornado, tumbling around and screeching in pain before with a massive cry, Amatsu barreled through the tornado and rammed into her at full speed, ejecting her from the tornado and the mountain top entirely, sending her careening down to the pass below.  
  
Panting heavily, Amatsu roared powerfully into the stormy skies before slowly ascending towards the heavens, tired after a hard fought battle. That is until it heard Otachi’s angry roar, and the storm dragon shrieked in surprise and rage as Otachi slammed into it, her wings unfurled and beating powerfully against the storm’s winds.  
  
Latching onto Amatsu with her claws, the kaiju roared angrily and began to fly upwards. The storm surged up with them both, thunder crashing around them and lightning streaking across the dark clouds. Amatsu squirmed and roared, blasting jets of water all over the place in a vain attempt to free itself.  
  
Yet Otachi climbed higher, through the clouds and higher into the air, breaking past the known reaches of the atmosphere and into the very edges of space, finally releasing the now unmoving Elder Dragon. Floating there, Otachi watched Amatsu’s lifeless body drift in orbit, and she tilted her head back in a silent cry of victory, until she stopped when a golden hue caught her eye.  
  
Amatsu’s body was glowing gold, the fins and wings were shimmering with beautiful light. Otachi’s eyes widened as the Elder Dragon twitched. Then twitched again. The kaiju moved back a little in fear as the Elder Dragon swiveled around, a powerful roar muted by the orbit, but the sheer power of its roar pushed Otachi back, sending the kaiju tumbling through space before Amatsu launched forward, snaking its body and crashing into Otachi, ripping into her throat and spilling blood that floated eerily between them.  
  
Surging itself forward, Amatsu angled them both down and careened down towards the surface. Otachi gave a gurgled howl, flapping her wings as she felt her body start to burn from re-entry to orbit, Amatsu’s golden hue glowing brighter as the storm clouds swirled around them both, rain pelting their bodies and lightning coursing through them as they descended lower and lower towards the Sacred Pinnacle.  
  
Finally breaking free, Otachi vainly tried to flap her wings to right herself, only for a jet of water from Amatsu to cleave her wing and send her diving back down to the ground. She lashed out with her tail, crying out in pain when another jet of water sliced it off completely, splattering her with blood as the two monsters finally crashed down onto the earth, the entire mountain shaking from the impact.  
  
Rain fell in sheets down on the ruins of the Sacred Pinnacle. The thunder rolled over as a bright flash of light could be seen for miles from all directions. Amatsu rose slowly, staring down at the corpse of Otachi. With one final victory cry, the Elder Dragon had claimed victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this and happy halloween! It's a bit early yes, but I wanted to get this done before that. Reviews are always appreciated!


	3. Kamacuras vs. Barroth vs. Tigrex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a three way duel in the dunes, and only one monster will be victorious among the sands.

There weren’t many creatures that could survive the dunes. It was a harsh, arid environment where the only source of water was the oasis. The skeletons of monsters littered the sands, but to those that could survive in this harsh ecosystem, they were nigh unchallenged.

The Barroth rested quietly at the watering hole. Very rarely did other monsters disturb the mud-slinging monster, and even if they did, the brute wyvern was strong enough to repel most attackers, save for the odd Elder Dragon that lumbered their way into its territory. The cool mud felt nice against its rock hard skin, and it would search for food when the sun was across the horizon.

But Barroth was not the only predator on the sands today. The heavy footsteps of another made its way towards the oasis, unaffected by the harsh desert winds. Dipping its head down to drink, the Tigrex was ignorant of Barroth rising from the mud and stomping over. It reared its head up when Barroth roared, wheeling around as the angry creature roared again in challenge.

A challenge Tigrex would easily accept. Taking a deep breath, the flying wyvern bellowed a furious war cry, the sheer volume of the roar actually forcing Barroth to take a step back. Dipping its head down, Barroth snorted in agitation, pawing at the ground with its foot before a high pitched buzzing circumvented the air.

Something large and fast slammed into Tigrex, causing the Barroth to take a couple steps back in shock when a giant, green praying mantis appeared before it. Kamacuras clicked its pincers together and roared hungrily at Tigrex. Barroth roared again, furious that there were two intruders into its territory. Slamming its head on the ground, the angry brute wyvern charged the insect monster.

Only for Kamacuras to lift off the ground and disappear with the winds in a soft ripple. Barroth cleaved through the water, looking around in confusion when it saw one of its opponents was missing, only to scream out when Tigrex pounced down on it, sending water crashing over both monsters and forcing Barroth to rear up to try and throw the angry predator off of it.

With a mighty shake of its body, a giant glob of mud was slung into Tigrex’s face, forcing the flying wyvern off and sprawling on the sandy ground. Slamming its head back on the ground, Barroth trumpeted out a war cry and charged forward, slamming its massive ridged head into the side of Tigrex. The sickening sounds of bones cracking could be heard as Tigrex was shunted across the sands and skidded into the mud pile arroth was resting in.

The ear-piercing screech made Kamacuras’ presence known again, the insectoid monster slamming down on the Barroth’s rocky back and stabbing its pincers into the carapace. Barroth shrieked, writhing about to shake off the mantis but the monster clung onto it harder, chipping away at the rock-hard pelt of the brute wyvern.

Scrambling to its feet, Tigrex bellowed out furiously and lumbered forward, slamming into the two other monsters and sending them both crashing down to the ground. Leaping back, Tigrex dug its claws into the ground and uprooted a chunk of the ground, the boulders flying out and smashing the Kamacuras hard, sending the mantis sprawling away as Barroth easily charged through it, making a beeline for the intruder with an angry howl.

Lifting itself off of the ground, Kamacuras disappeared with a flicker of its wings and surged forward, a cloud of sand trailing underneath it as it appeared behind Tigrex, pincers raised. Jerking in alarm, the Tigrex leapt into the air as Barroth slammed into the praying mantis, green blood splattering across the sands.

Kamacuras shrieked in agony as it felt part of its abdomen crack like glass, blood seeping out from the wound. Snarling in anger, Tigrex charged forward and grabbed Barroth by the tail, a booming roar echoed out as the flying wyvern’s body glowed red hot, eyes burning with hatred as blood flushed to its claws and head, and with a mighty swing it tossed the Barroth across the oasis like a ragdoll.

Hissing and clicking angrily, Kamacuras rose up and sped towards Tigrex, piercing through the stomach with one of its razor sharp claws, the other gashing at the flying wyvern’s face.

Red blood joined green as Tigrex painted the sands, screaming in agony as Kamacuras yanked its pincers back, blood dripping from the injured creature’s now wounded eye and stomach. Heaving heavily, the Tigrex crouched down to try and take off, only for a giant slab of mud to slam down on it, burying the wyvern under the cool and rough substance.

Turning its attention towards Barroth, Kamacuras clicked angrily at it. Barroth roared back, slamming its head on the ground furiously. The two stared at one another, before Kamacuras lifted off the ground and disappeared with the blowing winds.

Blood still reeked in the air though. While Barroth could no longer see its opponent, the stench of Tigrex’s blood and the mantis’ own made it easy to determine where the insect was. Ducking down low, Barroth swung its tail hard and nailed pincer, breaking one of them off in a shower of green blood and agonized clicking.

Cradling its injury, the mantis rose up into the air, expertly weaving around the mud being thrown until it latched itself onto Barroth’s back again. The Brute Wyvern reared back, trying to throw the stubborn insect off and charged forward, slamming itself against a rock formation to no effect. With an angry cry, Kamacuras dug its remaining pincer underneath Barroth’s scalp, hacking away until it pulled back ferociously. A sickening crack sounded out before Barroths anguished screams could be heard for miles. The creature seized in pain as the insect tossed away it’s now ripped off scalp. Cold, unwavering eyes stared down at the trembling Barroth before it lodged its pincer into the brute’s now exposed skull.

With a final, trumpeting roar, the Barroth slumped over dead. Kamacuras chittered to itself, before turning around to see Tigrex slowly getting back to its feet. Shuddering a little, the flying wyvern's eyes widened a bit in shock at seeing the wounded Kamacuras standing over the dead Barroth.

Spreading out its wings, the wyvern leaped off into the skies, breaking through the clouds to try and escape the killer mantis. The wind whistled and sand whipped into its wounds, but Tigrex didn't care, it just needed to escape to its nets to recuperate.

Until a loud buzzing filled its ears. Shimmering into focus, Kamacuras's wings were beating rapidly, easily capable of carrying the hurt but persistent predator to match Tigrex's long glides. Raising its sole pincer, it slashed down across the wings of Tigrex, forcing the creature to howl in pain and wobble in the air before falling completely.

Screaming all the way down, Tigrex's deafening cries were silenced when it slammed into the ground, a cloud of dust and sand rocketed in the air from the impact. Kamacuras landed down near the downed Tigrex, chattering and clicking, tilting its head to check if it was dead. 

Tigrex twitched.

Kamacuras raised its pincer and brought it down, slamming it through the predator's skull. Satisfied that both its prey were dead now, Kamacuras roared into the howling winds, before grabbing Tigrex's corpse to drag it back towards Barroth's.

It would feast well tonight...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this. Reviews are always welcome, and feel free to request fights! No limits here, Kaiju vs Monster, Monster vs. Monster, Kaiju vs. Kaiju, etc.


End file.
